<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>His ways by BeMineLink</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29913135">His ways</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeMineLink/pseuds/BeMineLink'>BeMineLink</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rhett &amp; Link</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Butt Plugs, Dom/sub, M/M, Master/Slave, Masturbation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:06:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>480</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29913135</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeMineLink/pseuds/BeMineLink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhett and Link are in a master/slave relationship.<br/>Little scenes from their life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>His ways</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Link makes a mistake, tries to make up to his master Rhett<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>Hello, this is my first time writing smut, please give me feedback.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There are two things that Rhett loves the most in the world, the first is Link and the second is food. It was McRib season. Link went out to get three McRibs for them to eat. Link hated them but he would do anything for his beloved master.<br/>
Link is getting all dolled up for Rhett. He wore nothing on top but his favorite collar. It's black in color and with gems that have Rhett’s initials on them. R.J.M. Link’s favorite letters. He is doing this because yesterday Link was a bad boy, he had not listened to anything Rhett had said and has flirted with Rhett on set and called him “master” too. Even though their relationship is public the Dom/Sub dynamic is not. So, Rhett had asked Link to call in sick today and make himself pretty for Rhett. Link could not decide if he wanted to wear pants or not when he greeted Rhett at the door. He decided to wear and a butt-plug and nothing else. It was winter and link hates cold but his master loves to play with his tight nipples.<br/>
He chose the pink plug which was long and slick one could almost call it a dildo. Link picked up the lube and the plug and rushed to the bathroom. He had just made the bed for his masters’ arrival and he did not want to ruin it with lube. Putting two squirts of lube in the fingers he gently massaged the exterior of his asshole. Then with little pressure, he put the first finger in. with just one in Link got lost in a different world. It felt oh so good. His dick started to harden. Then he went in with another, and then another. Link was not allowed to come without Rhett’s permission so he decided to pace himself. He gently pulled out his fingers and put in the plug. It felt very good but he was in so much pain because his dick was throbbing. Link cleaned himself came and sat on the sofa outside waiting for his lover.  5 minutes had passed but his dick was still hard as ever. Link could not control himself and gave it a stroke, one stroke turned into 2 and then 3 and with a minute link was masturbating with lube and tissues to his side. Link had not masturbated in 5 months. The last time he had Rhett was very mad at him and had given him severe punishment. Link knew that he would have to face the consequences but secretly link loved Rhett’s punishments so he did not mind it too much. Not too long and made came on the hands. He was exhausted and on cloud nine. It was 6:30 pm so Rhett could be home any minute. With this thought, Link heard the door unlock.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>